The Botanical Gardens Falls
by mmstheactress
Summary: A little Waldass wedding story inspired by Pam and Jim's wedding in The Office episode: "Niagara Falls". One-Shot. R&R!


**okay, so this is my second story that was inspired by Pam and Jim's wedding in The Office episode "Niagara Falls". Except, instead of Niagara Falls, the wedding takes place at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens...just pretend Rufus and Lily weren't gonna have their wedding there. ****The dress I imagine Blair in is the dress Kate Hudson wore in Bride Wars.**** Not a big fan of that movie but i adored the dress and could absolutely imagine Blair in it! so, i hope you enjoy this story!**

**********

"The Botanical Gardens Falls"

Today was the day. Today was the day that Blair would leave her single days behind and become Mrs. Chuck Bass. Blair Cornelia Bass. Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Bass. She loved the way those words rolled off her tongue.

Blair had been planning her wedding day since before she could remember. Mid-day ceremony in a beautiful garden. Flowers everywhere (preferably pink peonies, of course). Reception in a large hotel, surrounded by friends and family. A gorgeous strapless dress (hers today was a beautiful Vera Wang masterpiece, Eleanor was too busy putting together a collection to custom design anything). Finally, a handsome groom waiting for her at the alter. So far, everything was perfect. Yet, sadly, all good things must come to an end.

"Um, Blair?" Serena approached her best friend who was currently examining herself in the mirror.

"Yes?" Blair didn't look up but smiled just the same. Her dress fit perfectly. Everything was perfect. She was about to marry the love of her life. What could possibly go wrong?

"The band's instruments accidentally fell in the fountain. They don't exactly...work anymore."

Blair's head shot away from her reflection to stare at Serena. "Well, we could always find more instruments. There has to be some nearby." she stated nervously.

"That's not all."

"What?"

"Um, the florist got your flower order mixed up with another wedding's and so instead of peonies they got you," Serena squinted her eyes a bit as if to protect herself from Blair's coming wrath, "daffodils."

Blair's eyes widened but then quickly shut closed. She took a couple breaths, opened her eyes, and smiled. "Great!" She said in fake enthusiasm.

"Are you ok?"

"I just think that maybe if I pretend everything is fine, they will be." Blair widened her smile and sat down. She then reached for the necklace Chuck gave her on her 17th birthday.

"Let me help you with that." Serena walked over to her and helped her put on the necklace.

"I mean, so what? We have no music. Instead of peonies we're stuck with daffodils. That's not that big a deal. Yah, daffodils are, personally, kind of an ugly flower but who cares?!" Blair cared.

"Are you ok?"

"Yah, S. Positive. I mean, I'm about to marry Chuck Bass for crying out loud! It's gonna take more than no music or daffodils to bring me down."

Serena smiled. "That's right, B! You're getting married! All that matters now is the man at the end of the aisle."

Blair stood p and hugged her best friend. "Thanks, S. You're such a great friend." She stood back and smiled.

Just then, Eric burst into the room. "We have a problem."

"Oh, Eric. There are no problems," Blair clapped her hands together, "only solutions!"

"Okay...we found the priest passed out under the refreshment table. He smelled a lot like vodka and peppermint schnapps."

Blair's face fell and then she looked at Serena, "I need a drink."

**********

Chuck paced back and forth, replaying his vows in his mind over and over. Nate was sitting on a couch; passing a baseball back and forth between his hands, hypnotized by the movement.

"How much longer 'til they are ready for me to stand at the alter?" Chuck just wanted to get out of this room and marry Blair already!

"Who knows." Nate replied, still hypnotized by the ball. "But I heard that they are having some problems out there."

Chuck stopped pacing. "What kind of problems?"

"Same old, same old. The band's instruments got wet and don't work, the florist mixed up the flower arrangements, and oh, here's the best one," Nate looked up and stopped passing the ball back and forth. "Eric and Jenny found the priest under the refreshment table. _Drunk_."

Chuck began pacing again with his right hand placed on his forehead. "Blair must be having a field day!"

"According to this text I just got from Serena," Nate glanced at his phone, "she _was_ in denial. Then she heard about the priest and has now turned to alcohol."

Chuck moaned and sat down next to Nate. "Great. It's every man's dream to have a drunk bride!"

"If I knew this would happen I would've just made every man's dream come true faster and have booked your wedding in Vegas."

Chuck lifted his head from his hands and glared at his best man. "Thank you, Nathaniel. That's very comforting."

Nate smiled smugly as his phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the I.D. "It's Serena." Nate flipped the phone open to reveal the text message, gasped, gave a small chuckle, then shut it closed.

"What? More problems?"

"Yep."

"Excellent." Chuck said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "What now?"

"Oh, trust me, man. You don't wanna know."

**********

"Oh. My. God."

"It's ok, B. It's not that bad! Just try and stay calm."

"Not that bad? Are you kidding me, Serena? First, no music. Second, no peonies. The I find out my priest was caught unconscious under the refreshment table, drunk! And now, _half_ of my guests caught my fourteen year old flower girl having sex with a sixteen year old waiter in the bathroom! Don't you DARE tell me to be calm!"

"Well, B, that's kind of what you get for picking a fourteen year old flower girl."

Blair's eyes widened as she glared at Serena. A menacing, "if you say something like that again, I'll kill you" kind of look.

Serena stood back and pointed her right thumb behind her toward the mini bar. "Another martini?"

Blair huffed. "Make this one dirty this time." She then grabbed the bottom of her dress, pulled it up so she wouldn't trip, and went to the chair in front of the vanity mirror. Blair crossed her arms and glared at her reflection.

Serena brought over the martini and set it on the table. "Now, lets get your veil!" Serena went across the room to retrieve it as Blair sipped from her martini, still glaring at herself. Serena brought over the veil and placed it beautifully upon Blair's chocolate colored, smooth-as-silk hair. Blair's hair was put up just the way it was for prom. Though she didn't like to remember that night much, she did lover her hair.

"Well, I do look pretty good." Blair let a little smile escape her perfect lips.

"Yes, B! That's the spirit! Look at the bright side of things."

Just then, Eleanor walked into the room looking flustered. "Darling, you look stunning!"

"Thanks, Mom. Where's Daddy?"

"Um, that's why I came in here actually."

"Oh?"

"Um, dear," Blair's smile faded away as quickly as it came. "Your father isn't coming."

"What!?" Blair stood up and rushed over to her mother a little too fast because the veil got caught on something and ripped. Blair turned quickly, making the rip larger. "Oh my- Oh my- my-"

"Blair, it's gonna be okay." Serena tried to console.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Blair screamed. Then, turned to Eleanor, "Mother, why exactly can't Daddy come?"

"His private plane and helicopter are experiencing problems-"

"Chuck owns a plane AND a helicopter!"

Eleanor put her hands on Blair's arms. "Yes, but by the time it gets there and comes back, it will be too late. I've already looked into it all. I'm sorry dear."

Blair shook her mother's hands off of her arms and sighed. "Can I be alone for a bit, please?"

"Okay, darling. Serena, could you be so kind as to help me, Eric, and Jenny with the priest?"

Blair groaned at the sound of one of the many problems occurring on her wedding day. "Sure, Eleanor." Serena gave Blair a quick hug and vanished behind the door.

**********

Chuck was sitting at the mini bar when his phone vibrated. He glanced at it, seeing that it was Blair calling. Chuck looked behind himself at Nate. Nate was completely in his own little world, passing the ball, one again, back and forth while listening to music on his phone.

He got up and walked toward the bathroom door, completely out of Nate's sight, then answered the call. "Blair?"

"Chuck, can you come over here please?" Blair's was cracked, as if she had been crying.

In a lame attempt to lighten her mood, Chuck joked, "Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" He laughed.

"Chuck, _please_!" Blair whined.

Chuck looked around the corner at Nate, then whispered, "I'll find a way to sneak away from Nate."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I love you."

Blair gave a strained giggle, well, if you could call it that. " Love you too."

Chuck smiled, shut his phone, and walked up to Nate, pulling his ear buds out. "Hey man, I'm gonna get some fresh air."

"'Kay. Don't be too long. I heard that the priest is finally sobering up, so the ceremony may start soon."

"No prob. Later." Chuck then grabbed his tuxedo jacket and rushed out the door.

**********

It took him about five minutes, but Chuck finally got to Blair's door without being seen by crazy bridesmaids. He let himself in and closed the door behind himself. Chuck saw Blair sitting on the couch, head in hands. If it weren't for her hair color, she would've looked like a big white ball because of the veil and poofy dress.

When Blair looked up and completely took his breath away. "Oh my God. Blair, wow. You-"

"I know, I know! I look hideous!" Blair then wiped away the dripping mascara smudged on her face from crying.

"I was going to say beautiful."

Blair froze and stared at him, letting a small smile slip out. "Really?"

Chuck walked over and sat on the across from her, taking her hands in his. "Gorgeous."

Blair started crying again, leaving Chuck confused. "Blair, what's wrong?"

"This whole thing is a disaster!" Blair sniffed, "The band got their instruments wet, the stupid florist got me the wrong flowers, our priest, the holy man thats supposed to join us in holy matrimony, was found drunk and unconscious, our flower girl was found by more than half of our guests doing it with a waiter in the bathroom, and my veil ripped, DAMN IT!"

Blair gave a little hiccup while Chuck gave a little chuckle and shook his head. Blair glared at him, "You think this is funny? Is there something entertaining to you about our wedding falling to pieces?"

"None of this would make you act the way you're acting right now. If this were all that was happening, you'd be making someone's pathetic life a living hell. Why do I get the feeling that you're leaving something out?" Chuck looked at her curiously.

Blair was quiet for a moment, not looking at him, when she finally decided to surrender. Her eyes were watering again, so she looked up at the ceiling as she replied, "My dad can't make it."

Chuck unconsciously tightened his grip on her hand protectively. "Oh."

"Chuck," Blair quickly changed the subject away from her father. "everyone is driving e crazy_. Everything_ is driving me crazy! Why did we invite all these people?"

As Blair looked down, an idea sprang to Chuck's mind. He got up and kissed Blair on the forehead. "Come with me." Chuck got her to stand up and led her to the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" she questioned as she removed the ripped veil from her hair and dropped it on the floor.

Chuck put his hand on the doorknob, paused, turned to Blair, and kissed her on the lips. As the kiss deepened, Blair took the hand not intertwined with his and place it on his cheek, eventually running her fingers through his hair. Chuck pulled back and smiled, looking deep into her big, brown eyes. "You'll see."

**********

Serena pushed the door open to Chuck's "pre-nuptials" room and slammed the door closed. "NATE!"

Nate dashed to her from the couch and took his ear buds out. "Yah?"

"Please tell me that Chuck is here, or in the bathroom, or something!"

"Sorry, he told me about," Nate checked the time on his phone, "twenty minutes ago that he was going out for some fresh air."

Serena gasped and put her hand to her chest. "oh dear God. It was him."

"It was him doing what?"

"I was on my way back to Blair's room and I saw him getting in his limo and driving off!"

"Are you sure?"

Serena slapped his shoulder. "Of course I am! I would never joke or lie about this Nate!"

"Okay, but I doubt Chuck would ditch Blair. He loves her!"

"Well, he told you at Bart and Lily's wedding that he loved her and a week later he ditches her so he can still sleep around with random bar trash, leaving her to go to Tuscany alone!"

"Point taken, Serena, but that was a long time ago. He's different now."

"That doesn't explain why he got in his limo and drove off! Oh God, what am I going to tell Blair?!"

"Just go find her and keep her distracted. I'll try calling Chuck. I'll text you after I get a hold of him. Well, _if_ I do."

"Okay, thanks Nate." Serena rushed out of the room to head over to Blair's. But, when Serena entered it, she found nothing but empty martini glasses and a ripped veil by the door.

_10 minutes earlier......_

Chuck and Blair were now running out to the streets behind the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. Blair was clutching the skirt of her dress as Chuck, still holding her hand, opened his limo door for her. "Chuck, seriously. We can't leave, we'll be late for our own wedding!"

"And as it being our wedding, we can't possibly miss it.", Chuck gave her his infamous smirk.

"Chuck, where on Earth are you kidnapping me to?"

"Here's a hint." Chuck leaned in and layed an ever-so-soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and gave her a small, cute crooked smile. "One of your problems....is about to go away."

Chuck then held the limo door open for her as he bowed to Blair and said, "M'lady." and waved his right hand in the direction of the inside of the limo.

Blair smiled, playfully rolled her eyes, and slid inside.

Before Chuck joined his fiancée, he looked at all of New York around him, sighed, then slid in alongside Blair.

As the limo drove off, Serena stood there by the building Chuck and Blair just left. She only saw Chuck get into the car, so now all there was left to do was expect the worst from her step-brother.

**********

"Five minutes to landing, Mr. Bass."

"Thank you, Frank." Chuck replied to the pilot of his private jet through the intercom. Blair was sleeping soundly in the seat beside him, her head resting on his left shoulder. Chuck put his arm around her and started to stroke her hair as he glanced out the window. Blair was gonna love this!

As soon as Chuck got Blair on the jet, he made sure she had absolute no clue that they were headed to France. That would give away the surprise!

When the jet landed, Chuck blind folded Blair and led her to the waiting town car. After driving for a minute or two in silence, Blair finally blurted out, "Bass, where he hell are we?!"

"Not telling," Chuck teased as he intertwined his left hand fingers with her right and kissed her hand.

Blair sighed in defeat and was silent for the rest of the ride.

The car finally pulled up to a large villa the size of a mansion. It was an absolutely gorgeous sight against the setting sun.

Chuck led Blair to the door, rang the bell, then quickly removed her blind fold.

Blair looked around, registering her surroundings. Then, when she realized where she was, Blair spun around to look at Chuck, smiling from ear to ear. "I can't believe, you- You actually-"

The door opened and there stood Harold and Roman. Blair spun around again, "Daddy!"

"Blair Bear! You're here!" Blair hugged her father. "Wow, that was a quick flight. Helicopter?" Harold asked Chuck.

"Jet, actually."

"Wait," Blair pulled out of her father's embrace to look at him and Roman. "You two knew we were coming?"

"Yes, Charles called us when you were halfway here." Roman stated. "Didn't you know?"

"No, i guess I was asleep. Besides," Blair shot a glance at Chuck. "I didn't even know we were coming because someone blind folded me the whole time."

Chuck laughed, "Surprise."

"Oh, and Charles, the priest is just out on the balcony. The one overlooking the vineyard." Harold said.

Blair looked at Chuck, confused. "Priest?"

"It was surprisingly easy to find an American one." Roman added.

"Blair was still confused. "Chuck, what did you do?"

Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist and confessed, "You were so disappointed that your father couldn't make it to the wedding, so I decided to surprise you by going to him and...getting married here."

She then kissed him on the cheek then the lips. "you did that for m?" Chuck smiled. She turned to Harold and Roman and asked rhetorically, "Isn't he going to make an amazing husband?"

Harold and Roman laughed happily as Chuck kissed Blair's cheekbone close to her ear and led them to the balcony where the priest was waiting. Blair suddenly gasped. There were ponies EVERYWHERE.

"I tonight you'd like this." Chuck whispered in her ear. "I know there's no band but we could always have hat if you wanna have a bigger ceremony with all our friends when we go back home." Blair was in too much shock to answer.

"By the way, Blair," Roman took the hand that wasn't wrapped around Chuck's waist and said, "you're dress is _gorgeous_!"

"Thank you, Roman!" Blair replied, kissing him on both cheeks.

"Shall we begin then?" Harold announced.

Chuck and Blair stood in front of the priest as he recited words about love and happiness. They exchanged vows, rings, and then finally said those two magic words they had both been dying to say all day. "I do."

The priest the closed his Bible and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Roman hugged a teary-eyed Harold as Chuck and Blair exchanged their first kiss as husband and wife.

**********

_RING RING_,Blair heard as she stood out on the balcony of the honeymoon suite in an expensive French hotel overlooking all of Paris. Blair was wearing just fancy white underwear linked to garters and Chuck's white tuxedo shirt. She tapped her foot as the other line kept ringing.

"Hello?"

"S! Thank you for finally picking up your phone! How are you?"

"How am I?! How are you?! WHERE are you?"

"Oh. no place special. Just a honeymoon suite in Paris." Blair smiled. "No big deal."

"What!" Serena exclaimed.

"Chuck took me to Paris to get married with my dad and Roman there."

"So that explains what I saw..."

"What, S?"

"Oh, nothing. So, tell me everything!"

Blair started telling Serena every single little detail about the happenings of yesterday afternoon and all of what Chuck did as Chuck himself walked up behind Blair. The shirt-less Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the crook of her neck.

After Blair hung up with Serena, Chuck asked, "I assume she took us ditching well?"

"She was...indifferent." Blair smiled and kissed her husband, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

Chuck felt so lucky to have Blair. Plus, Plan B actually worked ouot. The church was actually Plan C, Plan B being whisking her away to get married in France. And Plan A?

.....Marrying her a long time ago.


End file.
